I'll show you!
by SmutLover2000
Summary: Chad shows Sonny something that she really enjoys...First M rated story.
1. Chapter 1

"I can show you sometime if you want me too." Chad Dylan Cooper said.

"Really?" Said, Sonny.

"Sure." Chad said, walking across the room and closing the door and locking it. HE then walked across the room and repeating what he did.

"Wha…What are you doing?"

"Well, you said you wanted to know what it felt like so I thought I could just show you."

"Now? I thought that you would at a later time."

"There is no time like the present." Chad said, walking over to Sonny and started to unbuckle her jeans. They hadn't even kissed yet and he want to…Sonny couldn't even think the word.

Chad slipped her paints down to the floor and shoved them over to the side. "Up." Chad said, motioning for Sonny to lift up her arms.

"What? Can't the shirt stay on?"

"Trust me it will be better if you take it off." Chad said.

"Fine, but the bra stays." Chad just smirked as he slipped her shirt up over her head and it went with her paints.

Slipping off her underwear, Chad motioned Sonny over to the couch and sat down between her legs.

"WH…What are you going to do to me?" Sonny said. Chad just smirked as he started to kiss her knee making his way up her inner thigh. Just as Sonny was starting to enjoy it and let out a small moan he stopped.

Taking his left hand and traveling down her leg he spread open her lips and exposed her to him. He smirked to see how wet she was all ready. Taking his other hand he slowly started rubbing her clit, causing Sonny to leave out another moan.

"CHAD!" Sonny said, causing Chad to chuckle a bit. Rubbing her quickly and a little harder, causing Sonny to buck her hips. Chad took notice that she had become more wet after this. She was needing realise and soon.

Chad entered two fingers into her causing Sonny to buck her hips again wanting more.

"Ah ah ah, be patient or you get no orgasm!" Chad said smirking at her, earning a glare from Sonny.

"Chad, please!" Sonny begged. Chad plunged his fingers deep inside her, and his thumb still rubbing her clit.

"MMMMMM!" Sonny moaned, grabbing hold of the arms of the chair she was sitting in.

"Are you going to cum for me, baby?" Chad said, plunging another finger in her. Sonny gasped out, grabbing hold of the only peace of clothing that was still on her. Chad was enjoying the look on her face as she was enjoying the feeling of his fingers.

"I still want to know what it feels like." Sonny grasped out, somehow finally pulling off her bra and throwing it across the dressing room.

"Come on you can do it." Chad said, taking his other hand and rubbing her clit.

"God! Chad!" Sonny said, throwing her head back on the back of the chair.

Chad can feel her walls starting to tighten around his fingers as he plunged into her more. "Come, you can do it. Your so close."

"OOOOOOOHHH! GOOODDD!" Sonny said, as she threw her head back and Chad felt a warm liquid cover his fingers.

"So, how was it? Was it like you thought it would be?" Chad asked, as Sonny tried to catch her breath.

"It's your turn next." Sonny said, causing Chad to go wide eyed. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Chad, you did it for me. It's only nice of me to return the favor." Sonny said, standing in front of him, working on his jeans.

Chad grabbed hold of Sonny's wrists stopping her. "No, this was just a one time thing between friends."

"Last time I checked, I didn't have any friends that ever did that to me." Sonny said, grinding herself into him making him groan.

"Sonny, no come on be real." Chad said, and was surprised when he felt her hands on him.

Sonny had somehow opened his pants and shoved her hands down them with out him noticing. Grabbing him and stroking his full length.

"Sonny, stop." Chad said, but couldn't hold the groan to escape his lips.

"Come on, Chad. I know that you like this." Sonny said, teasing him slowing her hands to a standstill. Chad growled when she did that, and Sonny chuckled to herself speeding up again.

Shoving her other hand down his pants she grabbed hold of his balls giving them a small squeeze, causing Chad to thrust his hips out and throw back his head.

"God, Sonny!" Chad said, biting his lips so hard he was making it bleed. Sonny fought back the urge to lick the blood off of his lips, as she slid her nails down him.

Slamming his head on her shoulder, let out a loud groan again, all most making Sonny loose her balance. She felt him tighten up, and quicken her pace with her hand that was around his member.

Chad gave a grunt and Sonny then felt a warm liquid poor onto her hands. Chad pulled back and watches as Sonny removed her hands from his pants and cleaned them off with her tongue.

Chad could feel himself grow hard again, as he watch Sonny, who was still nude, lick off his cum off of her hands. Before Sonny could even say anything, his lips crashed onto hers.


End file.
